Recent developments in the fields of genomics, proteomics, and bioinformatics offer the potential to undertake global analyses of gene and protein expression. Because the methodologies associated with these fields have direct and immediate applications to the field of developmental toxicology, we have organized a 1 + day symposium entitled, "Genomics, Proteomics, Bioinformatics, and Developmental Toxicology in the 21st Century," designed to bring these developments and applications to the community of teratologists/deveiopmental toxicologists. The goal of this symposium is two-fold: l) to introduce teratologists/developmental toxicologists to the newly emerging fields of genomics, proteomics, and bioinformatics and 2) to provide examples in which the technologies from these arenas have or are likely to have influence on developmental toxicology in the 21st century. Because the audience for this symposium is interdisciplinary, i.e., basic scientists in teratology/developmental toxicology, developmental biology, pharmacology, regulatory biology, epidemiology, and dysmorphology, our proposed symposium will be of interest to several NIH institutes, e.g., NIEHS, NICHD, NIDCR, NIAAA, NHLBI, and NIGMS. To maximize the opportunity to achieve these goals, this symposium will be held in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Teratology Society, June 29-30, 2000 at The Breakers Hotel, Palm Beach, Florida. To encourage Teratology Society members to attend, particularly students and young scientists, we will offer a reduced registration for those attending the Teratology Society meeting. In addition, we will offer $500 travel awards to 10 students chosen on the basis of a submitted abstract. We will also inform other teratologists and developmental toxicologists of this symposium by placing advertisements in appropriate journals (Teratology, Toxicology and Applied Pharmacology, Environmental Health Perspectives) and by email notices to the membership of the Teratology Society and the Society of Toxicology. To communicate the results of this symposium, a meeting summary will be published in the journal Teratology and/or the journal Toxicology and Applied Pharmacology.